


Evolution of a CEO

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: (Moderate), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthony DiNozzo (Cameo) - Freeform, Ducky/Jimmy (Cameo), Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Intentional OOC for Challenge, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Self-Worth Issues, Summer/Winter Pairing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, Ziva David (Cameo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: In the world of big business there is no room for compassion. The needs of the common people are easily pushed aside to meet a profit margin. What will it take to open a CEO’s eyes to a world un-encompassed by greed?
Relationships: Ducky Mallard/Jimmy Palmer, Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 2





	Evolution of a CEO

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “This Isn’t How We Know Them Challenge” on NFA
> 
> This story was heavily inspired by Valerie (Songbirdie 101) who suggested a similar plot device while issuing this challenge. That being said I think it’s only right to make this story a dedication to Valerie. I hope she enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is from McGee's POV. It was written before his father was introduced in the show. I've opted not to update it but to keep him an Original Character. Be forewarned I use a term in here, that when used in this context, I abhor. I included it in this story though, to emphasize the ignorance of one of the characters.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The loud slapping steps of his Italian leather shoes connecting with the marbled floor, was the only sound that pervaded McGee’s senses, as he rushed to his meeting. Practically at a run he was able to clear the door into the conference room with a few seconds to spare. Sitting down toward the front of the long rectangular conference table he retrieved all needed items out of his briefcase. As soon as he was settled he spared a glance for the occupants of the rest of the table, his sweeping gaze finding Gibbs in his customary space directly across from McGee. Their gazes connected briefly.

The fact that his father’s business partner, and fellow CEO of the company in which they worked, was staring at him not surprising him in the least. He could still feel Gibbs’ eyes on him but ignored the look as his father started speaking. “As most of you know we were waiting on the permits to clear for the Morgan Project to be started. I received word yesterday that they have gone through and we can start building. That being said we need to have that land cleared and have our people standing by to start building. The section’s that need to be cleared are indicated in the grayed out area of your zoning maps.”

McGee grabbed the small packet of paperwork in front of him and looked over its contents. In truth he already knew the information. Being one of the three CEO’s who ran his father’s corporation he knew most things before they were shared with the rest of the company. That is if they were shared at all. Still he used the brief pause to reacquaint himself with the information. His father continued as his employees read over the document. “The extra space we’ve allotted around the building will be used for amenities. The section to the left of the building is reserved for tennis courts and a golf course will wrap around the right. The section directly behind the building will be the swimming pool. We want the residences of the Bella Luna condos to feel as though they have their own community. Now with the delays we do still have Peter Mitchell hired on as the contractor?”

Here McGee’s father turned to Gibbs. The other man opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by a new employee Anthony DiNozzo. “Excuse me Mr. McGee but this condo isn’t located on Iverson Drive is it?” McGee looked at the new employee with a slightly raised eyebrow. The guy either had some real nerve or he hadn’t been informed yet that you don’t interrupt Dennis McGee. The younger McGee didn’t have to look at his father to already know his features now sported an annoyed scowl. “Yes, it intersects there, why?” The new employee looked up from his stack of papers with a slightly confused expression. “Isn’t that were Windswept Meadows is located?” His father’s patience was running thin. McGee could tell from the snap in his reply. “Yes. Is there a point to all of these questions?” Mr. DiNozzo smiled in a nervous fashion. The severity of his father’s gaze seemed to finally register with the new hire. “This has to be a mistake Sir. My father worked for the city for years and that apartment building is part of their low income housing. It’s one of the few places in this area that is affordable for lower income families.”

McGee looked down at the table to hide his tiny grin. The cluelessness Mr. DiNozzo had concerning Dennis McGee’s reaction and his father’s building temper giving him no small measure of amusement. “It’s no mistake Mr. DiNozzo. That property was bought two years ago by a private holding company. I’ve convinced them to sell.” McGee looked back up after he got his grin under control, his gaze falling to his folded hands. “But Sir what about the residents of Windswept Meadows? Where will they go?” McGee could practically hear his father’s teeth grinding together. He quelled his reforming grin by biting the inside of his mouth. “That is not my concern Mr. DiNozzo. I’m sure they will find a new place to live. If they can’t that’s what shelters are for. Now if you’re done interrupting me I have a meeting to finish. I don’t pay you to question my business motives.”

The new employee looked down at the tabletop. A troubled expression marred his features and McGee knew that he wouldn’t last a week in his job. “Now as I was saying. Gibbs do we still have our previous contractor?” McGee spent the rest of the meeting listening to information he already knew and responding when necessary. By the time the lower level employees were briefed it was his lunch hour. As soon as he was able he escaped to go pick up a sandwich at the local deli. He returned to the office a short time later with a white paper bag and a soda. On the way to his office he offhandedly answered several questions before escaping behind the massive oak doors of his office.

He strode with purpose to his desk failing to notice the breathtaking view in his panoramic floor to ceiling windows. Throwing down the food he took up his paperwork and got lost in the details of their current job. The bright blue sky deepened into the inky blackness of night without drawing McGee’s attention. His concentration was only broken long enough to turn on a lamp when it was getting too dark to see properly. A knock on McGee’s door was what finally brought him out of his work induced daze. He was opening his mouth to call for whoever it was to enter when the door opened. There were only two people who entered his office without waiting for his approval. His father was one and Gibbs was the other. Sure enough Gibbs walked slowly into his office to come to a stop in front of his desk.

“Yes.” McGee couldn’t help feeling annoyed. He hated being interrupted. Gibbs grinned in a way that said he recognized the annoyance in McGee’s tone. “It’s getting late. Dennis and I are going to grab some dinner. Did you want to join us?” McGee scoffed slightly looking back down toward his paperwork. “The last thing I want to do is voluntarily go to dinner with my father. It’s bad enough I have to attend a dinner party with him next week.” Gibbs didn’t leave right away which meant he still wanted to talk. Heaving out a sigh McGee leaned back in his chair looking out the window for the first time that day.

“Do you want me to bring you back something? It’s not good to go so long without eating.” McGee shook his head connecting his gaze with Gibbs. “I won’t be staying much longer.” Gibbs didn’t look convinced but nodded in acceptance anyway. “I’ll see you later.” McGee didn’t respond just watched Gibbs turn around, his coat draped over his arm, to leave his office. Once the door closed McGee returned to his work. The hours passed away in relative silence. The steady pace of his work only slowing when the letters and figures on his paperwork started to blur together.

He rubbed his eyes. The itchiness he suddenly felt emphasizing his need to quit for the night. Gathering up his coat he turned off all the lights in his office. As he headed through the halls shrouded in darkness he contemplated his next movements. He would take the elevator down to his town car before heading to the all night diner on Riddermark Lane. After getting some dinner to go he would head home, eat on his couch and then fall into bed. As he stepped into the elevator he rubbed the tense muscles in his neck already looking forward to stretching out on his couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee threw out his trash from dinner before making his way into his bedroom. He stood next to his bed in the dark methodically stripping down to his boxers, his expensive suit being tossed over a chair next to his large window. He grabbed the comforter on his bed and lifted up the bedding before pausing. The taste of his dinner was still fresh in his mouth. It was the only thing that made him remember he had failed to brush his teeth. He stood briefly with indecision. He knew he should brush them. It was disgusting not too but in the end he crawled into bed. The remembered comfort of the mattress easily won out over the thought of having to spend even two minutes under the harsh light of the bathroom.

He had only just sunk into the mattress when he felt an arm wrap around his midsection. His nose scrunched up in annoyance. His first reaction was to throw the arm off. “I thought you weren’t going to stay much longer?” McGee turned slightly so that he could make out the outline of Gibbs’ body in the dark. “This project requires a lot of work. You should know that better than anyone.” Gibbs leaned down to press his nose against the side of McGee’s face. “I know I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you tonight.” McGee rolled his eyes in the dark. There really was no problem that he could see. “We’re both awake. I’m not so tired I can’t have sex and you’ve gotten some rest while I was gone.”

A stream of air blew against McGee’s face as Gibbs breathed out hard through his nose. The hold on his waist disappeared as Gibbs rolled onto his back. “That’s not what I meant.” McGee grinned as he decided to bait Gibbs. The mere mention of sex made McGee horny and he knew just how to get Gibbs to cooperate with what he wanted. “Of course I understand if you’re still too tired to have sex. I mean we do work long hours and your much older than I am. It makes sense that you can’t keep up with me.” McGee’s arm was suddenly grabbed and he was flung on his back. An instant later Gibbs was straddling his waist. “I can’t keep up huh? I’ll show you just how much stamina I have.” McGee grinned lazily as he played with the corner of his pillowcase. “If you’re sure. I don’t want you overdoing it.”

Gibbs moved downward swiftly to crash his mouth into McGee’s. A strong tongue soon pushed past his lips to roughly stroke every inch of his mouth. When Gibbs finally pulled away McGee gasped in as much air as his lungs would hold, the other man wasting no time in yanking off his last remaining article of clothing. As his boxer shorts made an arch over Gibbs’ shoulder toward the floor there were no more words spoken. It was hours later before McGee was really aware of his surroundings again. He panted heavily to cool down his heated body. It only took another moment to feel the press of Gibbs’ sweaty body against his own. The other man’s heated breaths puffing against his shoulder.

McGee gave him an irritated shove. “Get off.” Gibbs didn’t respond verbally just rolled off tiredly to lie on his side of the bed. They lay in silence for a long time, the only noise in the room being their frantic breaths slowing to a steadier pace. When McGee had finally cooled off he turned onto his side once more. It wasn’t long before Gibbs spooned up behind him and put his arm around his waist. McGee wanted to throw him off but knew that Gibbs would complain if he did. At this point he was tired to the bone and the last thing he wanted was to have to talk to Gibbs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee stood looking at the room with a bored expression. He swirled his champagne in his glass just to give himself something to do. McGee had known this charity dinner was coming for two weeks but he still hated having to be present. He knew that good PR was essential to keeping any business profitable but he wished his father could just handle this part of the business without him. He would much rather be hunched over his desk going over paperwork then trying to pretend he cared what anyone here had to say. What was funny though, was that he knew that his father felt the same way. That was the only real joy he got from these events. Knowing his father was as miserable as him almost made the charity events worth his time.

Gibbs approached and handed him another drink. McGee looked down at his almost empty glass and took the fuller one without hesitation. Alcohol in moderation was the answer to him surviving having to spend the whole day with his father. “We had a good turnout.” McGee nodded already tucking into his new drink. He looked to his right just in time to see his father approaching. He took a deeper swallow of his drink. “Son, have you left this corner of the room? The whole point of these events is to strum up more business. That’s not going to happen if you don’t mill around.” McGee finished swallowing his drink. “I’ve already gotten the company three contracts father. I was just taking a break.”

Dennis McGee snorted slightly. “In two hours you’ve only managed three contracts? I’ve already acquired seven.” McGee took in a deep breath trying to control his temper as Dennis McGee turned away from him to speak with Gibbs. “Did you get a chance to talk to Alastair Wentworth?” Gibbs pulled his concerned look away from McGee to focus on his father. The concern easily replaced by the cool look Gibbs wore when discussing business with Dennis McGee. “Yes, I did. It took some time but he eventually agreed to go in on the Shopping Plaza on Thompson Street.” Dennis McGee laughed in pleasure as he gave Gibbs a slap on the back. “I knew it! If anyone could persuade Alastair Wentworth to invest it would be you Gibbs. I swear you could sell Encyclopedia’s to an Encyclopedia salesman.”

Gibbs grinned before taking another swallow of his drink. His father was opening his mouth to say something else when he saw Dr. Donald Mallard approaching. The fake smile his father reserved for those he purely detested was on his face instantaneously. The doctor stopped in front of them a few moments later. “Hello Mr. McGee, it’s good to see you again. As always you’ve put on a wonderful charity event.” The doctor’s tone as well as expression was polite but McGee knew he loathed Dennis McGee just as much as he was loathed by Dennis McGee. “Thank you Dr. Mallard. I’m happy to see that you could attend.” McGee looked down to hide his grin as he could practically feel how painful it was for his father to smile at the doctor.

“It is also good to see you Timothy.” McGee quickly forced his expression into politeness as he looked up toward Dr. Mallard. “I see that you are making quite a name for yourself in your father’s company.” The look on Dr. Mallard’s face had softened somewhat. It was still polite but Dr. Mallard looked at him with something almost resembling sympathy. It was a look that ticked McGee off. There was no reason for him to look at McGee that way. Nothing about him had changed. McGee had known Dr. Mallard ever since he was a child. When his father first started his business, with help from his best friend Gibbs, all three of them had been friends. McGee could remember Dr. Mallard visiting his family home years ago.

Somewhere along the line Dr. Mallard and his father had a falling out. The division in their friendship only further cemented when Dr. Mallard’s proclivities came to light. There were very few things in the world that his father hated more than a fag. “Hello Dr. Mallard, it is good to see you as well. I am trying hard to live up to the McGee name. Thank you for coming tonight to help us sponsor this charity.” Dr. Mallard just smiled, easily recognizing the stock response for what it was. The doctor then turned to Gibbs and smiled with genuine happiness for the first time since his approach. “Jethro, how have you been? I’ve been meaning to call you.” Gibbs smiled easily at the man who was still his friend much to Dennis McGee’s annoyance.

“I’ve been good Duck. I was finally able to buy a boat. Now I need to just find time to take a vacation.” Dr. Mallard laughed slightly. “You, take a vacation. I’ll believe it when I see it. In truth, I’m surprised you waited this long to buy a boat. You’ve wanted to buy one as long as I’ve known you. What made you wait so long?” Gibbs looked down into his drink briefly before looking toward Dr. Mallard again. McGee could tell from the tilt of Gibbs’ head that he was trying not to look in his direction. “I wanted to share the experience of traveling the ocean with someone else. It’s too early to tell but I’m hoping to do that soon.” McGee rolled his eyes and started to scan the room. Gibbs was more of a dreamer then most people would believe.

He knew his father was confused. Gibbs never mentioned seeing anyone but his father would let Gibbs tell him when ready. Little did he know he’d be waiting forever. “That’s wonderful Jethro! I hope you’re able to take that trip soon. It’s time you settled down. It’s been far too long since you’ve had someone.” As they talked McGee’s scanning focused on a young man approaching them carrying two drinks. He stopped next to Dr. Mallard and held out one glass. Dr. Mallard took the glass before slipping an arm around the young man’s waist. “Thank you darling.” The young man smiled shyly, ducking his head slightly. “Everyone I would like you to meet my lover Jimmy Palmer. He was my apprentice but has since become a brilliant surgeon.”

Dr. Mallard then proceeded to introduce everyone individually. Mr. Palmer seemed nervous but more at being surrounded by strangers then the omission that they were lovers. McGee had to cough down his laugh at how his father’s jaw was clenched. He wouldn’t be surprised if it hurt tomorrow. Mr. Palmer seemed more at ease talking to Gibbs which wasn’t surprising considering Gibbs was the friendliest of the three toward them. After a few more minutes of conversation the two doctors left to speak with more guests. It only took them being out of earshot for his father to practically explode. “I can’t believe Ducky’s nerve! It’s bad enough that he’s a fag but then he needs to parade around advertising it! Why did you have to invite him Gibbs?”

Gibbs sighed in annoyance. They had this conversation anytime Dr. Mallard came to one of their events. “Duck is well known and well respected. Some of the attendees we get are simply because they know he’s supporting the charity. On top of that he is very wealthy and donates generously.” Dennis McGee growled slightly before yanking on his suit jacket to eliminate invisible wrinkles. “I know all of this. I just hate him bringing his…” McGee hid his smile at his father’s discomfort with the rim of his glass. “His flavor of the week to our charity events. That man could be his grandson. It’s sickening.” Gibbs didn’t comment right away just grabbed a new glass of champagne off a passing tray.

“It’s getting late. The guests are going to expect you to give a speech soon.” Dennis McGee looked at his watch before nodding in agreement. “I’m going to mill around some more before wrapping up the night with the speech.” His father walked away not waiting for a response from either of them. Gibbs took a long drink breathing deeply through his nose. McGee looked toward the crowd again to see Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer chatting delightedly with some guests. He would have to make sure Gibbs added them to the guest list at their next event. He looked over to Gibbs to see him staring at him with a look McGee had yet to identify. It was soft and full of longing, the kind of look that McGee didn’t want to analyze too closely because it could cause trouble.

Gibbs didn’t look away, which McGee thought he would, but just let the look linger. McGee moved closer to Gibbs so that he wouldn’t be overheard. “Meet me in the men’s room in ten minutes.” Gibbs looked at him as though he was crazy. McGee just finished his drink before putting it on a passing waiter’s tray and heading for the bathroom. McGee didn’t wait long before he was joined by Gibbs. He met Gibbs’ gaze in the mirror he was standing in front of. “Lock the door.” Gibbs hesitated slightly before locking the door. McGee turned around so that he was leaning against the sink and facing Gibbs. “Don’t worry we’re alone. I checked when I first came in.” He moved away from the sink and went in to the last stall. It was a handicap stall and would give them plenty of room.

Gibbs followed him into the stall standing awkwardly at the door. “Tim you can’t be serious. Your father is in the other room.” McGee walked the short distance until he was standing a breath away from Gibbs and reached down to lock the stall door. He let his eyes fall to watch his movements and then slowly brought his gaze up to meet Gibbs’ eyes. “I know and that’s why we have to be quick.” He leaned forward suddenly to capture Gibbs’ lips in a hard kiss. He pulled away a moment later a smile surfacing on his face at the look of want on Gibbs’ face. “I’m going to suck you off and then I want you to suck me off. We can have sex when we get back to my apartment.”

Gibbs looked as though he wanted to protest but he quickly fell silent as McGee went to his knees. Later after making their way back out into the ballroom McGee easily fell back into his boredom. He snagged another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a drink. The taste combination of Gibbs and the alcohol was more pleasant then he would have guessed. His father was mid-way through his speech when they returned and he let the words become white noise in his ears. The only real benefit of having to suffer through his father’s over inflated words was that it meant he’d be able to finally go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee stood in front of his slightly foggy mirror in a towel. He’d just finished most of his morning routine and was reaching for his hair gel when Gibbs wrapped his arms around him. Gibbs leaned down slightly to kiss the side of his neck. “Why don’t you leave your hair un-gelled today? Go natural.” McGee shifted so that he could get loose of the embrace. Gibbs got the not so subtle hint and let go. McGee thought he might leave but had a feeling he wouldn’t be so lucky. As he had guessed Gibbs stayed standing behind him. “Did I ask for your opinion?” McGee reached for the hair gel again and put a generous amount in his palm. He divided the gel into both of his hands and ran his palms through his hair.

Once the gel was thoroughly in his hair he picked up his comb to slick his hair back. Gibbs had remained silent watching him the whole time. It annoyed McGee when Gibbs looked at him so intently and so he made a habit out of ignoring him. “Why do you always slick back your hair? It makes you look older.” McGee practically threw his comb on the counter when he was finished and headed into the bedroom. He tore off his towel throwing it on the rumpled sheets as he started to get dressed. “I can tell you’re not going to let this go so I’ll answer.” McGee shot a very annoyed look at Gibbs. The other man just looked back not at all affected. McGee scowled at that and grabbed a suit out of the closet.

“I like wearing my hair like this. It makes me look harder. I look too much like a little kid with my hair un-gelled and that’s not the image I want to portray in the world of corporate business.” McGee put on his tie using the standing mirror near his door to make sure it was straight. “What’s wrong with looking softer? Tim if they see you as naļve that gives you an advantage. They will underestimate you.” McGee didn’t answer just moved around the room gathering the last of his things. “This doesn’t really have to do with your mother, does it?” McGee froze as he went to get his socks. The pause was a split second but leave it up to Gibbs to notice. Gibbs moved until he was in front of McGee blocking his path out into the living room. “There is nothing wrong with looking like your mother Tim. She was a wonderful woman.”

McGee looked up just barely restraining himself from shoving Gibbs aside. “Will you move? I need to leave.” Gibbs hesitated but moved anyway. McGee went out into the living room and started putting on his socks. “Tim…” McGee made an annoyed sound. “Gibbs will you drop it!? My mother looked soft and that is okay for a woman. It’s not okay for a man and definitely not one in my profession. I hate the fact that I look like her. She was weak. I’m nothing like her and I don’t like the reminder of her I get every time I look in the mirror.” McGee stood up now that he had his shoes on and grabbed for his briefcase. Gibbs stepped toward him and gently grabbed his arm.

“Melody wasn’t weak Tim. There is a huge difference between weakness and compassion. I know you don’t remember her very well but she was a compassionate woman. That’s part of the reason she died. The cruelness your father developed choked the life out of her.” McGee looked up and spoke through gritted teeth. “Let me go. I need to go to work.” Gibbs sighed in defeat and released his arm. McGee yanked the door open and slammed it closed. He was still annoyed when he reached his office. The familiar forms filled with numbers and legal jargon eventually helped to calm his irritability. It was almost time for lunch when his secretary called his phone. “Yes.” Claire sounded a little nervous at his still irritable tone. “Mr. McGee your two-thirty appointment is here.”

McGee was confused for a second before remembering his secretary mentioned someone wanting to see him yesterday. “Alright send them in.” McGee hung up the phone and straightened up the documents he’d been reviewing as one of his doors opened. A slim dark haired woman entered. She closed the door and walked slowly toward him. McGee stood up and extended his hand. “I’m Mr. McGee. I believe you wanted to see me about Bella Luna estates. Are you interested in buying a condo?” The woman shook his hand in a firm grip. “Ziva David.” McGee indicated a chair and Ms. David took a seat. McGee sat down as well staying silent so she could state her business.

“No Mr. McGee I’m not interested in buying. I’m currently living at Windswept Meadows with my brother Ari. I have a decent job that pays well but my brother was involved in an accident years ago that made him mentally handicapped. I’m here to see about setting up a payment plan to stay in the new building. I’ll be getting a promotion only a month after the new condos are built and I would like to be able to stay in our same unit number. The apartment we’re in right now is close to Ari’s doctors, as well as my job and familiarity is good for my brother. So I wanted to know if there is a way I could pay the increase on the new rent amount after the first month. I know this is asking a lot but there is no other way I can afford to keep Ari close to everything and still have a place to live.”

McGee looked at her as he thought over her request. After a few moments he nodded in decision. “I understand your situation Ms. David and let me assure you that all will be taken care of.” Ms. David smiled her relief and gratitude practically exuding from her every pore. “Thank you so much Mr. McGee. I promise you won’t regret your decision.” McGee nodded and stood as Ms. David rose. With a parting handshake Ms. David left his office and McGee re-immersed himself in his paperwork. He only worked for another half hour when a knock sounded on his door. Looking up fully annoyed he rolled his eyes and propped his face on his hand when Gibbs entered his office. “What?”

Gibbs smiled slightly before sitting down across from him. “I see someone’s in a good mood.” McGee snorted before looking back down at his paperwork. “Come to lunch with me?” McGee could’ve groaned aloud. “No, I have too much work.” Gibbs propped his feet up on the corner of McGee’s desk. McGee did look up then and glared. Gibbs’ grin got even wider. McGee sometimes hated that the other man knew what to do to get his attention. Gibbs lowered his feet and leaned forward. “There is always too much work. It would only be me and you. Dennis has a lunch meeting.”

McGee still wasn’t convinced. “Come on. We can go to that Italian place you like so much or if you want we can go back to your apartment for lunch.” Gibbs lifted an eyebrow. The suggestion was obvious so McGee chose to shoot him down just for the fun of it. “No. If I go with you I want to go to a restaurant. There’s nothing at my apartment I want.” Gibbs smiled pretending to be wounded. “That was harsh.” McGee chuckled slightly before looking down at the folder he was examining and closing it slowly. He looked up again to see Gibbs smiling. That small movement was enough to show Gibbs he had a lunch date.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was one more day left until the weekend and Gibbs had decided to start the day by ravishing McGee. He had woken up to the alarm blaring rock hits from the eighties. He reached over to silence Van Halen singing Hot for Teacher when he was jumped. Sometime later he moved from the sweaty sheets to take a shower. Still panting he only sat up before Gibbs wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back down onto the bed. “Gibbs let go. I need a shower.” Gibbs didn’t seem inclined to listen, the other man’s hand starting to wander down past his waist. In that instant McGee went from sated to annoyed. He grabbed Gibbs hand and flung it off his body. He sat up again succeeding this time in getting off the bed.

Gibbs turned onto his other side to face McGee as he headed toward the bathroom. “Let’s call out today.” McGee looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. “We can’t call out. There is too much going on today. Besides don’t you think it would look odd if we both called out on the same day? I’m getting a shower.” McGee escaped into the bathroom. In short order he stepped into the shower and didn’t think about the bizarre conversation again. That was at least until he reemerged into the bedroom. Gibbs was lying in the same spot he’d been in when McGee had left the room. Normally Gibbs would eat as McGee was getting ready then when McGee was done he would get cleaned up.

They always left at different times. That way they never arrived at the office at the same time. “Why don’t we take a vacation? I was thinking we could take the boat and travel to some far off locations. Another option is flying somewhere. Maybe we could see Europe. What do you think?” McGee gave him a strange look but still continued to get dressed. He didn’t want to be late. “I think you’ve gone insane. I’m not going on vacation and definitely not with you.” Gibbs sighed, sitting up in the bed. “Why not Tim? We’ve been together for over two years. Don’t you think it’s time you told your father? I’m tired of sneaking around.” McGee stopped in his movements to look at Gibbs.

“Just what do you think this is?” Using his hand he motioned between the two of them. “I told you when we first started sleeping together my reasons for this. The only reason I chose to sleep with you is it would tick off my father even more. He would be livid just finding out that his son is a fag but to find out his son is sleeping with his best friend would take the prize. I can just imagine the color his face will turn when he finds out I spread my legs for men. This is just about sex Gibbs. Nothing else. If you wanted a relationship you never should have agreed to sleep with me in the first place.” Gibbs got up from the bed to stand in front of him. The other mans hands resting gently on his upper arms. “I know what I agreed to but I was hoping things might change. Especially after two years of being together.” McGee went to pull away. “Well you were wrong.”

Gibbs tightened his grip briefly so McGee stayed in place. McGee sighed in annoyance but didn’t fight the hold. “I remember you. I remember when I was much younger and you were a child. Everything was so different back then. Your father had just started his company and was still my best friend. He was full of hope and ambition. He wanted to be successful but was kind to his employees. Your mother was so happy that she couldn’t contain it. The joy that she had it was in you as well. I could see it. The happiness you exuded made the room brighter. I was so jealous of my friend’s good fortune but I couldn’t be bitter. I was made a part of your family and the happiness in your home was contagious.

Then things started to change. Your father let his greediness consume him and it destroyed everything. It killed your mother and every day I saw the brightness in your eyes fade away. I thought you might be able to get away from your father before it was too late. It was still there when you graduated from high school. Just barely but it was there. The day you stepped into your father’s office in a suit and tie I knew my feelings had changed. I realized you were everything I’d been waiting for all my lonely years. Still I hoped that you would leave and go to college. You did end up going to college but while working at the company. It didn’t take long before the brightness that was left was gone completely.”

McGee stood in shock not knowing what to say. Gibbs’ words brought up more pain then he’d felt in a long time and he didn’t like it. Gibbs reached up to gently stroke the side of McGee’s face. “It’s still there Tim. That brightness, that happiness, it isn’t gone forever. I can see it there just under the surface of your eyes waiting to be set free again. I want to be the one to set it free. I want to be the one to make you happy. That’s why I agreed to this arrangement. That’s why I’ll continue to agree to whatever rules you have Tim. All I want is you. The real you and I’ll wait forever if that’s what it takes.” Gibbs leaned down to give McGee a soft kiss. He pulled back a second later and went into the bathroom.

McGee stood for a few more minutes hearing the shower turn on. He looked around the room trying not to think about the emotions making his chest feel heavy. In his desperation for a distraction he saw the time. He was running late. The lateness of the hour set him into motion and he finished getting ready. He made it to work on time, but just barely. His father was waiting for him in his office with an air of impatience. “It’s about time you showed up.” McGee looked at his clock to make sure he wasn’t late after all. “I’m on time.” Dennis McGee gave him the look that showed he was angry at being questioned. “What do I always say?” McGee recited his father’s motto automatically. “An early start guarantees a productive day.” Dennis McGee nodded. “Precisely. Now are you ready? We are going to Iverson Drive to see the old apartments torn down. I want to go over any of the remaining details with Peter Mitchell. Gibbs will be along later. Apparently he got a call at home about a potential investor in the Shopping Plaza.” McGee nodded already having anything he would need in his briefcase and trying to ignore the twinge Gibbs’ name caused. His father walked past him at the nod and they proceeded to the downstairs garage.

Upon arriving at Iverson Drive McGee was a little shaken to see a ton of people standing outside the building. They varied in ages but all of them were holding different items. It didn’t take long to realize these were the old residents of Windswept Meadows. Most of them looked lost as though they didn’t know where to go. McGee felt strange looking at them outside the window of his father’s town car. It took him a moment to recognize the emotion as guilt. He quickly shoved it aside though. These people had been warned. They knew the building was being torn down and had been given plenty of notice.

Suddenly the voice of Anthony DiNozzo popped into his head reminding McGee that this was the only low income housing in the area. McGee scowled shoving that thought away as well. In this market you had to worry about the bottom line. They had given these people notice and if they had chosen not to use their time effectively then he wasn’t to blame. McGee followed his father and listened intently to the plans for construction.

Gibbs showed up sometime later looking completely normal as though their conversation earlier hadn’t taken place. The other man had that way about him. When the mood struck he could choose to give nothing away. It really ticked McGee off. It had worked in the companies’ favor but when he was annoyed he liked to know the other person in the equation was also affected. What was obvious though, was that Gibbs felt bad about the residents still in the street.

McGee decided that he’d had enough of Gibbs’ bleeding heart. The only reason he was so confused was because of Gibbs and he wasn’t going to listen anymore. If the other man still wanted to have sex then fine but things were going to change. Gibbs would take his overnight bag home for good tonight. There would be no more sleeping over, no more latching on to him at night and no more questioning him about stupid things that didn’t matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been weeks since McGee had implemented the new rules and he couldn’t be happier. His life was much simpler and it left him more time for work. Gibbs wasn’t always wondering when he would be coming back to his apartment. The only downside to the new arrangement was now walking through his door. Gibbs came forward and propped himself on the far left corner of McGee’s desk. Since the abolishment of overnight stays Gibbs had been bugging him almost every afternoon at work. It had actually gotten to the point that Gibbs started to visit a few times a day. Something would have to be done. He was just getting ready to try to send him away when his door flew open, Claire calling somewhat frantically after the intruder.

“Ms. You can’t go in there without an appointment! Ms.!” McGee recognized the woman after a moment. “It’s okay Claire. Hold my calls for the time being.” His secretary looked frazzled but closed the door. The woman he’d met a few weeks ago came forward angrily. Gibbs had stood up during the commotion and was now standing next to him since McGee had also stood. “I’m sorry Miss what was your name again?” That seemed to only make her angrier. “Ms. David. I came back home with my brother after a stay in the hospital to get eviction papers. I thought you were going to handle everything Mr. McGee. I thought you were going to help us?” McGee straightened his spine not liking having to defend himself. “I did help Ms. David. I had an apartment set up and readied for you at The Lakeside apartment complex. You should have received notice.”

Ms. David scoffed. “I did receive notice. Tell me Mr. McGee have you ever been to The Lakeside apartments?” She didn’t give McGee a chance to answer. “It’s a tenement Mr. McGee. The whole reason I came to you was because I knew I couldn’t afford anything decent in the area. I left here thinking you were going to help us but now I see you for what you are.” McGee was getting angry. What right did she have to barge into his office and insult him this way? “Oh really Ms. David please do enlighten me as to my true nature.”

At this Ms. David became as still as a statue her dark eyes boring into McGee’s. When she spoke her voice was as hard as the line her lips had formed and her voice was colder than his father could ever hope to master. “You are a monster. A heartless being who is too much of a coward to tell the truth of his actions. I may have fallen on hard times due to my brother’s hospital bills but at least I have integrity. I hope your soul was worth the price you have sold it for because when the end of your life comes you will have nothing of real value to ease your loneliness.”

McGee didn’t know what to say. He should be furious. He should be telling his secretary to get security to have her thrown from the building but all he could do was stand there. Her words had sent a chill down his spine. It was almost as if they weren’t just her opinion but a premonition of what would happen. The silence lasted until Ms. David turned and left the office slamming the large door behind her. A hand settled on his shoulder as Gibbs leaned closer. “Are you alright?” McGee shrugged the hand off using the movement to step backward slightly and sit down in his chair once more.

“Leave me alone.” Gibbs didn’t move at first seeming hesitant to leave. McGee looked up and directed all of his anger at Gibbs. “Would you get out!? How many times do I have to tell you!?” Gibbs looked at him concerned but moved toward the door. He had his hand on the handle before stopping again. “She’s wrong Tim. She doesn’t know the real you.” McGee looked at Gibbs’ back watching silently as he left the room. He turned toward the window when he was alone trying to distract himself from the pain settling in his chest. The rest of the day was shot after that. He continued to look out the window until the panoramic view was filled with lights illuminating the city. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to work McGee called it a night early and went home. He didn’t bother eating dinner. His appetite had vanished since Ms. David’s visit. With nothing to do and feeling worn out he crawled into bed.

_Tim moved up the embankment carefully, cradling the tiny frog in his fist. Once he was on solid ground he ran in the direction of his house. The frog croaked in protest but Tim continued until he reached his destination. He opened the screen door and went inside. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table peeling potatoes. Sitting next to her was Uncle Jethro. He walked forward excited that both of them were there. The only way it could have been better is if his dad was home from work. They were talking quietly but his mom stopped speaking as soon as she saw him._

_“Oh Timmy what have you gotten into now?” He looked down at himself seeing his overhauls and legs covered in mud. He didn’t really know what was wrong with that but he knew his mom preferred him clean. “I was in the creek mommy. I brought you a present.” He held up his fist so she could see the frog. It jumped trying to get away and she jumped with a shout when she saw it. Then she started laughing realizing what it was. “Thank you sweetheart.” She leaned forward to take his face in her palms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s a wonderful present but he has to go back to the creek.” Tim was confused. He had gone to a lot of trouble to catch the frog. Why couldn’t they keep him?_

_“Why does he have to go back mommy?” She smiled at him trying to make it easier for him to return the frog. “The creek is his home. How would you feel if someone took you away from your home and you couldn’t go back?” Tim thought about it for a minute before ducking his head. “I would be sad.” She placed a hand on his chest in comfort. “See? You don’t want the frog to be sad. At least he got to visit though. Now he can go home and tell his family about his trip.” Tim looked up again then looked down to the frog. It looked back curiously before issuing a ribbitt. Tim laughed delightedly. “Okay mommy I’ll take him back. Will you come with me to say goodbye?” His mom looked toward the partially peeled potatoes._

_“Timmy I’m right in the middle of making dinner.” Tim looked down saddened. “But I’ll tell you what. I’m sure your Uncle Jethro would love to go with you to say goodbye.” Tim looked up to meet the blue eyes of his Uncle Jethro. “Really?” Uncle Jethro smiled gently. “You bet.” Tim smiled brightly before running over to grab Uncle Jethro’s hand. “Okay let’s go. I can show you were I got him, how I can jump over the creek and this really weird rock.” Uncle Jethro laughed and let himself be pulled along. “Okay Timmy that sounds great.” They made it to the creek in no time and Tim spent the rest of their time before dinner showing Uncle Jethro the sights. A call from his mom is what finally brought them back to the house. When they arrived he was automatically whisked away to the bathroom by his mom to get cleaned up for dinner._

_By the time he was somewhat presentable his father had returned home. Dennis McGee scooped up the little boy when he came barreling toward him and after a few hugs everyone settled at the table. Tim told his father about the frog and how they returned him to the creek. As dinner wore on he grew tired and he was soon sent to get ready for bed. After a bath as well as a barrage of hugs and kisses from all of the adults present he was put to bed by his mom. She settled next to him and read him a fairy tale. Just as the story finished Tim blinked open bleary eyes and asked his mom a question that he’d wondered about for some time._

_“Mommy, can I live happily ever after someday?” She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. “Yes you can Timmy. Just be yourself and someday you’ll find a happily ever after. I know you will.” She stood up from the bed, put the book on the nightstand and turned out the light. Going to the door she whispered softly to him. “I love you Timothy.” With that she went out into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack so Tim wouldn’t get scared and disappeared down the hallway._

McGee startled awake. He looked around himself at his empty apartment and suddenly felt the urge to cry. He scrunched up his face trying to fight the reaction but it was too late. Curling onto his side he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee had become somewhat of a hermit over the last few weeks. Gibbs had visited him but he refused to go anywhere with the other man. The dream he’d had, the memory really, seemed to open a floodgate. He started to remember all sorts of things about growing up that he’d repressed. Most of them were happy memories but they became darker after the death of his mother. They had been buried so long that even the happy memories were painful to remember. It just reminded him of what he’d lost. He looked down at his ever increasing paperwork trying to finish at least something. If he didn’t snap out this stupor soon his father was going to give him the riot act. He once more picked up the report he’d tried reading three times already when something caught his eye.

Picking up the report of lesser priority he suddenly got an idea. He picked up his phone and called his accountant to see about the possibility of making a purchase. His accountant confirmed that the purchase was possible and McGee wasted no time in making the phone calls to set things in motion. The next few months flew by with McGee buried in paperwork. He had gotten caught up in his part of the company business and had gotten his own side project completed. The last things that needed to be completed he was finishing that evening. He hung up his phone on the last call he had to make and smiled in happiness. It felt so good to smile without bitterness behind the expression.

His door opened and Gibbs walked in. He had gone to lunch a few times with Gibbs over the last few months but that had been it. He’d been so wrapped up in what he was doing he barely had time for anything else but now that was about to change. Gibbs had always been there for him, always, and he’d really given himself some time to think about that. McGee wasn’t sure if he was in love. Now that he let himself think about Gibbs that way his chest would tighten when he wasn’t close. He also found himself thinking about him all the time and the thought of sleeping with anyone else held no appeal. It sounded like love to him but he still wasn’t sure. He’d never been in love before so how could he know?

The one thing he was sure of though, was that he wanted Gibbs to move in with him. It was something that Gibbs had wanted for a long time and McGee just hoped his feelings on the matter hadn’t changed. “It’s late. Can I take you to dinner?” McGee stood up and moved around the desk. He could tell that Gibbs was surprised at the movement but the other man didn’t comment. McGee stood before Gibbs giving himself a moment to gather his courage. “Why don’t we have dinner at my place?” Gibbs grinned in a way that showed he thought sex was on McGee’s mind. “That sounds great. Should we order take-out or do you have something we can reheat.” McGee smiled trying not to be nervous. He hated that this seemed so hard now. “I was thinking take-out. That way you have time to stop at your place for an overnight bag.” The smile fell away from Gibbs’ face and McGee wondered if he messed up somehow. “Are you serious? You want me to stay the night?” McGee nodded making himself maintain eye contact.

He really shouldn’t be so nervous. This was Gibbs and he’d faced down much tougher opponents trying to close a deal. Even as he thought that though he knew this situation was much different. “Yes, I want you to stay. I was also thinking that maybe you would like to bring more stuff over.” Gibbs’ reply was tentative as though he might break the fragility of the moment by speaking too quickly. “More stuff? Tim, are you asking me to move in with you?” McGee looked down then. He felt too vulnerable and he hated feeling that way. “Yes but if you don’t want to it’s not a big deal.” Anything else he might have said was silenced by Gibbs pressing a quick hard kiss on his lips. “Are you kidding? Of course I want to Tim.”

Gibbs leaned down to deliver another kiss. “I’m so happy. I don’t know what made you change your mind but I’m so happy you did.” Gibbs leaned forward again to connect their mouths only this time it was softer and continued for more than a few seconds. McGee finally pulled away needing to clarify some things. “Gibbs this doesn’t mean I love you. I don’t know if I’ll ever feel that way. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Gibbs smiled and lifted his hand to gently grip McGee’s chin. “I’m not expecting things to happen very fast. I told you I’ll wait forever if need be and I meant it. Baby steps are more than fine with me.”

Gibbs leaned forward again trapping the both of them in the same wet lazy kiss. It wasn’t until Gibbs pushed him up against his desk that he pulled away. “As much as I would love for you to take me on my desk we really do need to leave.” Gibbs let out a heavy sigh before pulling himself back. McGee grabbed his things and the two of them left his office. Gibbs arrived at McGee’s apartment shortly after the food arrived. He walked into the living room with one box filled with his belongs and a suitcase with some clothes. They walked into the bedroom to unpack but didn’t get far with that plan. As soon as Gibbs cleared the door he dropped his things on the floor and grabbed McGee using their momentum to push him onto the bed.

An hour later McGee lay on the bed with Gibbs’ sweaty body pushing him into the mattress, and for the first time since they’d started having sex, he didn’t mind it in the least. The sex had felt different to McGee. He didn’t know why but it had. It had been better, which was something he hadn’t thought possible with Gibbs. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Gibbs. The other man lifted his head from the crook of McGee’s neck just enough to give him a loose lipped kiss. The kiss turned firmer as they caught their breath. McGee let one of his hands leave Gibbs’ back to move up into his hair, his still sweaty hand curling loosely into the salt and pepper hair. When they both needed to catch their breath once more Gibbs pulled away completely and left the bed. McGee sat up at his retreat.

“Where are you going?” Gibbs smiled over his shoulder as he headed into the living room. “I’ll be right back.” McGee lay back down in the twisted sheets and shifted slightly enjoying how relaxed his body felt. “Hungry?” McGee opened his eyes to take in the sight of a nude Gibbs, holding Chinese take-out cartons. He laughed slightly but sat up propping up some pillows in the process. Gibbs joined him in the bed setting the food down between them. They each opened their individual orders to start eating but it wasn’t long before they were feeding each other. McGee realized when he was halfway through his carton of food that he had never felt so at ease in his adult life. He felt happy, satisfied and completely secure. It was strange feeling so good but McGee hoped that this feeling became a permanent fixture in his life. It was about time he felt happiness again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee was sitting in his office going over a report with Gibbs when his father barged into the room. They both looked up wondering what had caused the flare up of Dennis McGee’s temper. They didn’t have to wonder long. “What is this Timothy?!” His father threw papers down on his desk and McGee took a deep breath seeing what the papers were regarding. Gibbs picked them up and quickly scanned them over. Seeing what they were he put them down and remained silent. Gibbs already knew about the purchase he’d made. It was something McGee told him not too long after Gibbs had started to move in. There really wasn’t a need to tell him but McGee didn’t want to have any secrets in their new arrangement.

McGee was tempted to call it a relationship but was still a little unsure of his feelings so stuck with something simpler. He was brought back to the present conversation by his father growling in impatience. “Father, I made this purchase with the money from my inheritance. It has nothing to do with the corporation’s funds.” As he guessed that wasn’t good enough for his father. “When has it been an acceptable practice to buy real estate of this type without going through our company? Just when I start to think you are worth something Timothy you pull a stunt like this.” McGee clenched his jaw trying to keep his temper under control.

“Father this apartment building is for low income families. I bought it so that the residences of Windswept Meadows would have somewhere to go after we built Bella Luna. This is not for profit. It’s not going to make me the type of money our buildings normally pull in. I did this because I wanted to help those people.” Dennis McGee looked at him in a confused sort of shock. “Since when do you care about what happens to people? This is business Timothy. You have to make some sacrifices to make a profit.” Dennis McGee started to pace looking at McGee as though he were deciding his fate.

“Timothy, I just don’t know that you’re the right person to take over my company. All these years I’ve been trying to drill into you that you can’t be a lightweight in this business and at the first opportunity you go soft on me. I need someone ruthless to run this company.” McGee stood up shaking his head in disgust. “For years I’ve been ruthless. I’ve done what you wanted without question and I nearly lost myself in my hatred. The first time I try to do something to bring myself some happiness you’re willing to cast me aside. Well you know what father I’m tired of trying to please you. I don’t need your company. I have enough money set aside to branch out on my own. I quit.”

Dennis McGee looked shocked but his expression quickly changed to barely suppressed anger. “Whatever you want to do Son.” He looked toward Gibbs at that dismissing his son as easily as he always did. “Gibbs, I need you to get that presentation done by Tuesday for the new apartments on Millbrook Drive.” Gibbs did something then that McGee wasn’t expecting. “I quit too Dennis. You’ll have to find someone else to finish it.” McGee looked at Gibbs in surprise. “Gibbs you don’t have to do this.” Gibbs turned to him and smiled. The look was filled with affection. “I want to. I could have retired years ago.” His father drew both of their gazes back to him when he fairly exploded. “Gibbs you would side with my Son! Why!? You’re my best friend and he’s just an ungrateful brat!” Gibbs drew in what McGee guessed was a steadying breath.

“I lost my best friend years ago when he let his greed destroy his family. I have my reasons for siding with Tim.” Dennis McGee sneered. “Oh really and what could that be? Are you planning to try to buy me out? Is that it because if it is good luck.” Gibbs remained silent and McGee knew it was because he was still protecting their secret. Suddenly McGee didn’t want to hide anymore. “He’s siding with me father because we’re lovers. We have been for over two years now.” Dennis McGee looked to each of them to see if they were joking. After a few minutes of silence he still didn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“Timothy you have a great poker face regarding business but this is just too far-fetched to be believed.” McGee lifted his eyebrows slightly in an okay sort of gesture. “Really.” With purpose he walked over to Gibbs, grabbed him by the face, and kissed him deeply. Gibbs didn’t hesitate. The other man wrapped his arms around McGee and sucked on the tongue invading his mouth. McGee didn’t register the angry words his father shouted as he left. The slam of the door was the only thing he heard clearly. He was surprised that didn’t anger him. He had been waiting so long to break the news to his father that not actually seeing him or hearing him should have affected him some way. Instead he found all of his attention focused on how good it felt to have Gibbs hold him.

He guessed somewhere along the way he really had changed. Inflicting misery on his father had been replaced with trying to find happiness for himself and Gibbs. They packed up their offices that night and never looked back. It took some time but with Gibbs as a co-partner McGee had a real estate business up and running in no time. They checked in on the new apartment building McGee had purchased from time to time and where happy to see that Tony DiNozzo was running it like a tight ship. The residents were happy and the apartments developed a reputation as a great place to live.

Shortly after opening their new business McGee received a letter from Ms. David thanking him for his change of heart. She had been the first of all the uprooted tenets to be contacted and placed in an apartment. McGee framed the letter hanging it next to his desk. It was a way to remind himself of what was really important. As time passed their business grew and it wasn’t long before they had a small staff of loyal employees. They both decided to keep things simple. The high pressures and politics of big business not missed in their new smaller business. The added staff gave them the opportunity to finally take a vacation, McGee happy to fulfill Gibbs’ dreams of sailing to various far off places. The trip to Europe was next on the agenda with some travel buddies already chosen.

It was an easy decision asking Ducky and Jimmy to join them as they had all become fast friends now that himself and Gibbs had broken free of his father. It surprised him actually how easy some things had become without his father’s influence. His feelings for Gibbs, which had been so clouded before, were easily recognized as love once he took down his defenses. McGee wasn’t sure what the future held. There would still be pain, of that he was sure, but this time he really believed it wouldn’t outweigh the happiness.

The End


End file.
